Rave On Frisky
Frisky Rave On(VFF122) was born into the Frisky Mob on October 22, 2005. Her mother was Frascati and her father was Pippin. Her litter-mates were Clinton Baptiste(VFM123), Holy Mary (VFM124), Chorley (VFF125) and Kenny Snr(VFM126). They survived to adulthood. Frascati kept producing litters till she died. Then Bootle assumed dominance. Bootle was older then Rave On by a few months. Drie Doring male Gazebo joined the group and assumed male dominance. Boolte evicted Rave On and Her sister Chorley. They formed a new group in January 2008. Knights The new group was called the Knights Mob. Rave On and Chorley had joined Whiskers males Flava Flav, Bab Boy Buddy, Maladoy and Jogu to formed the new group. Rave On as the bigger of the two females so she assumed female dominance. Flava Flav assumed male dominance over the other males by Maladoy gave him some trouble. On March 16, 2008 Rave On gave birth to Arthur(VKNM001), Guinevere(VKNF002), Galahad(VKNM003) and Tristan(VKNM004). Then on August 27, 2008 she gave birth to twin sisters Valadon(VKNM005) and Pelleas(VKNF006). On January 18, 2009 she gave birth to Cador(VKNM007), Heylan(VKNF008) and Gareth(VKNM009). On Februayr 28, 2009 Bab Boy Buddy was predated. In June Flava Flav lost dominance to Maladoy but quickly overthrew Maladoy and evicted him. On Septmber 30, 2009 she gave birth to Donard(VKNM010), Clegis(VKNF011) and Ozanna(VKNF012). In October Malaboy's body was found dead. Then in November Chorley, Jugo, Galahad, Tristan, Pelleas, Cador and Clegis split and form Narnia. On January 26, 2010 Rave On gave birth to Gaheris(VKNM013), Hervis De Revel(VKNM014), Lamorak(VKNF015) and Lohot(VKNF016). Sadly on March 17, 2010 Flava Flav was predated by a hawk.Rave On was left without a mate and none of the natal males, all her sons, assumed male dominance. For two and a half months the group was led by Rave On. Then in June five Leprechaun males joind the group. The males were Prowler, Hunter, Kermit, Twist and Bamper joined the group. Prowler took the position of dominant male and became Rave On's new mate.In August Rave On gave birth to VKNP017, VKNP018 and VKNP019. Rave On and Prowler are still the dominant pair of the Knights today. Family Mother: Frascati Father: Pippin Sister: Chorley Brothers: Clinton Baptiste, Holy Mary and Kenny Snr Mates: Flava Flav and Prowler Children First litter born on March 16, 2008 fathered by Flava Flav Arthur (VKNM001) Guinevere (VKNF002) Galahad (VKNM003) Tristan (VKNM004) Second litter born on August 27, 2008 fathered by Flava Flav Valadon (VKNM005) Pelleas (VKNF006) Third litter born on January 18, 2009 fathered by Flava Flav Cador (VKNM007) Heylan (VKNF008) Gareth (VKNM009) Fourth litter born on September 30, 2009 fathered by Flava Fla Donard (VKNM010) Clegis (VKNF011) Ozanna (VKNF012) Fifth litter born on January 26, 2010 fathered by Flava Flav Gaheris (VKNM013) Hervis De Revel (VKNM014) Lamorak (VKNF015) Lohot (VKNF016) Sixth litter born in August 2010 fathered by Prowler VKNP017 VKNP018 VKNP019 Links Frisky Mob Knights Mob Prowler Leprechaun Category:Frisky meerkats Category:Knights meerkats Category:Dominant meerkats Category:Dominant female meerkats